Incarnations
by ForLaughter
Summary: Why is Kagome so weak despite being Kikyo's reincarnation? Why did Kikyo seal Inuyasha instead of kill him? It shall be revealed! KagomexInuyasha ON HOLD BUT THERE WILL BE UPDATES EVENTUALLY
1. Poison, Demons, and Chatter

Inuyasha Fanfiction: Incarnations

Disclaimer: Inuyasha, Kagome, and all other Inuyasha characters are not mine, Koume, Sayuri, and Kazuki are mine as is the idea-and-plot-type-thing I hashed out

Prefix: Miroku has injured his wind tunnel. He is at Mushin's temple where Mushin is fixing his wind tunnel. Inuyasha and Kagome are tracking down a sacred jewel shard that Kagome sensed. Sango is staying with Miroku to protect him from Naraku's demons, should Naraku chose to take advantage of Miroku's vulnerability; Shippo is staying so as to protect Sango from Miroku. Kirara is, of course, staying with Sango. Decide on your own when this is happening and how it might affect succeeding events.

A/N: So this is my first fanfiction, it will be four chapters long. I tried _really_ hard not to make the characters OOC. Hopefully I succeeded. I might do a sequel depending on reception. Thank you for reading and please review!

Chapter One: Poison, Demons, and Chatter

"That way, Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted, "The jewel shard is moving that way!" The trees rushed by them at breakneck speed as they dashed through the forest, Kagome on Inuyasha's back.

"Got it!" He replied, changing direction.

"We're almost there! We should be able to see the demon in a minute," Kagome said, pulling an arrow from her quiver to prepare for the confrontation. Her words were reiterated by a sudden shriek ahead of them

"Right," Inuyasha replied.

They arrived at a clearing in the forest. Five enormous demons, resembling badgers with horns were advancing towards an old woman and two children who were backed up against a tree.

Kagome shot a sacred arrow, hitting one of the demons in the neck and killing it instantly. She hopped off of Inuyasha's back and readied another arrow as Inuyasha drew his Tetsuaiga. The remaining demons, snarling, turned to face them.

"Get out of here!" Inuyasha shouted at the old woman and children.

One of the children sobbed back, "We can't! Koume-sama's foot is hurt!"

"Damn," Inuyasha said, "Kagome, where's the jewel shard?"

"In that one's left shoulder!" She replied, pointing.

"I got it, take care of those people!" He shouted, and then ran at the demons.

"Okay," Kagome replied, hurrying over to the old woman and children.

"Tetsuaiga!" He bellowed, running at one of the demons and carving it in two.

"Come on, you need to get out of here. I'll help you." Kagome offered the old woman a hand.

"Thank you, dear," the old woman gasped. Kagome pulled the old woman's arm over her shoulders and then pulled her up.

"You two," Kagome addressed the children, "Keep behind me, we're going to get you three to the shelter of those rocks." The two children nodded nervously, eyes wide and scared.

By the time Kagome managed to move the frail woman and the children to the rocks, Inuyasha had already killed another of the demons and the two remaining demons had gotten more careful.

The demons' pulsating red eyes glowered, saliva dripped from their mouths set with yellowed teeth, and they snarled viciously. Suddenly, unexpectedly they turned and ran.

"Hey!" Inuyasha yelled indignantly, "Get back here, you cowards!"

"Damn", he growled as he gave chase to the one with the jewel shard in its shoulder. It did not take long before Inuyasha caught up with the demon.

"There you are! Tetsuaiga!" He yelled, jumping at the demon and raising his sword. Suddenly his eyes widened as blood splurted from his right shoulder.

_Damn_. He thought, as he landed heavily on the ground and turned to see the other demon, its long yellow claws stained with his blood. An ambush. The one with the jewel shard had acted as bait so that the other one could attack. They weren't running away after all.

"Tetsuagia!" He yelled, beheading the demon that had attacked him and then turning towards the one with the jewel shard. He suddenly gasped in pain and fell to one knee. _What is this?_ He wondered, breathing heavily, one gold eye shut. His vision had gotten blurred and his shoulder was throbbing with pain. _A little scratch like this shouldn't hurt so much. It shouldn't even slow me down. So why…?_

The demon sneered at him. "Our claws are poison," it growled, in a terrible jagged voice. Inuyasha was mildly surprised that the demon could speak. "Even a shallow graze such as you have is capable of paralyzing you with pain," the demon cackled, "and now I will kill you half-demon!"

The demon leapt at Inuyasha, crimson eyes gleaming. "Don't be so sure you've won," Inuyasha muttered, his face in shadows. "I have a way of coming back!" He yelled at he raised his massive sword and ran the demon through as it leapt for his throat.

The demon's eyes bulged, and it glared down at Inuyasha. "Damn you half-demon," it sputtered with its final breath. Blood splattered from its body and a glint of black gleamed in the crimson gore as the Sacred Jewel shard dislodged.

The Tetsuaiga transformed from its giant blade back to its rusty old form and Inuyasha returned it to its sheath.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled frantically, running up to him. The old woman, whose foot had been bandaged by Kagome, and the children stood at a cautious distance.

_He's badly hurt_, Kagome thought as she dashed to him and kneeled at his side.

"Kagome… the jewel shard…" he mumbled.

"What? Oh! Right!" She said, reaching to pick it up out of the blood. The jewel shard purified instantly at her touch, the sinister black aura turning to a pale purple. She put it away and returned her attention to Inuyasha.

"You're hurt, can you stand?" She asked. She pulled his arm over her shoulder and looped an arm around his waist to help him up, "We should at least try to get you somewhere with water so I can clean your wound…" she trailed off worriedly as Inuyasha winced from the motion of being helped up, not managing to suppress a moan.

"I'm… fine," Inuyasha said, "don't… worry so… much, Kagome."

The old woman had made her way over to the two of them. She addressed Inuyasha briskly, "Oh, dear. It looks like that nasty demon has gotten you with its poison! How awful!"

"Inuyasha has been poisoned?" Kagome voice quivered and she impulsively tightened her grip around Inuyasha's waist, causing him to grunt in pain. "Oh, I'm sorry!" She apologized frantically.

The old woman turned to Kagome and said cheerfully, "I have some herbs at my home that we can whip up an antidote with, and of course you must stay with us while your demon friend heals. It is the least we can do!"

"Thank you," Kagome began before the old woman's chatter cut her off.

"No trouble at all! We live just over this way! Come along!" She started off through the trees with the two children, who were shy and silent. Kagome followed her while helping a stumbling Inuyasha along. "Oh, and I haven't even introduced myself. I'm Koume, I don't suppose you heard of me, a long time ago I used to be quite well known. That was quite a long time ago though, before a pretty young lady like you would remember, I daresay. I'm a priestess, you know. You're a priestess as well aren't you?" Koume asked and paused.

"Um, sort of…" Kagome replied, not paying so much attention as she was worried about Inuyasha.

"I thought so!" Koume said happily, "now these two young ones are Sayuri," she gestured towards the girl, "and Kazuki," she gestured towards the boy, both of whom smiled timidly. "I've been looking after them for some time now. They are such little dears! Now what is your name, dear?"

"Kagome Higurashi."

"That's a lovely name! And your demon friend?"

"His name is Inuyasha."

Koume continued to chat gaily as they made their way through the forest. Kagome didn't mind because she was worried about Inuyasha and Inuyasha hadn't taken in anything the old woman had said because of the terrible pain of the poison.

A few minutes of travel and prattle later and Koume announced, "Here we are! Now let's get your demon friend inside and get to making some antidote!"

It was a pretty little house, built in old fashioned Japanese style as befitted its era, just large enough to have several rooms, and with a small garden sprawled on its west side.

After Kagome had gotten Inuyasha settled on a sleeping mat Koume went with Kazuki to fetch what was necessary for an antidote. Sayuri was told to "be a dear and keep the pretty lady and her demon friend company."

Kagome kneeled quietly next to Inuyasha, who had collapsed unconscious as soon as they had gotten to the room. His expression was pained and he moaned sporadically; when she put her hand to his forehead it was hot and feverish.

"Kagome-sama?" Sayuri said shyly, carrying a cloth and a bowl of cool water.

Kagome smiled slightly, "Thank you," she said, taking the offered items. She wet and wrung the cloth, mopping the beads of sweat from Inuyasha's forehead.

"Kagome-sama?" Sayuri said again, not quite as shyly.

"Yes, Sayuri?" Kagome asked, her voice gentle.

"Thank you for saving us from the demons," Sayuri said, blushing, "They have been making trouble here for a while now."

"I'm glad we could help," Kagome replied simply.

"Don't be sad!" Sayuri said suddenly, putting a hand on Kagome's and looking at her with big brown eyes, "Koume-sama is really good with curing people! Your demon friend will be okay!"

Kagome smiled and squeezed Sayuri's hand. "Thank you, Sayuri. I think I needed to hear that." The two sat in companionable silence until Koume returned. Then all silence was gone as Koume began speaking once again.


	2. Hospitality

**Disclaimer: I reiterate; I don't own Inuyasha**

**Am I supposed to do warnings? I warn you against getting charmed beads put around your neck and angering Kagome.**

**A/N: Yay! Inuyasha is awake again! Also, I promise there is a plot-like-thing. Really. **

Chapter Two: Hospitality

Sunlight drifted in through the window and lit a golden square on the wooden floor. Kagome and Koume had made the antidote to the poison and gotten Inuyasha to swallow it. This had proved somewhat difficult as Inuyasha hadn't swallowed it at first and gone into a coughing fit. Then Kagome had bandaged his wounds. Now morning found her dozing lightly against the wall and Inuyasha sleeping peacefully. He was stretched out on his back, chest bare and bandaged, his shirt and robe of the fire-rat folded neatly next to him.

Inuyasha's eyes opened. He felt a dull ache in his shoulder and sat up. The movement woke Kagome.

"Inuyasha! You're awake!" She quickly crawled over next to him and kneeled beside him, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. Geez, Kagome, what are you so worked up about?"

"What do you mean what am I so worked up about?" Kagome bristled, "you just about got yourself killed!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Inuyasha shot back, "are you saying I'm a weakling? There is no way I would get killed by those weak demons!"

"Do you have any idea how worried I've been? And that's all you can say? You're such an idiot!" Kagome said, her voice rising.

"Who are you calling an idiot? I'm not the one that's freaking out over nothing, idiot," Inuyasha replied, his voice rising to match Kagome's.

"Sit boy!" At the command Inuyasha felt himself yanked back down by the force of the charmed necklace he couldn't pry off; his eyes watered slightly. Combined with what was left of his injuries that had really hurt! He sat up angrily, opening his mouth to reply. Then he stopped, his expression surprised. Kagome looked like she was about to cry.

"You were really worried weren't you?" Inuyasha asked, his expression still surprised.

"Of course I was worried, you idiot! I was scared I was going to lose you!" Kagome shot at him.

Inuyasha crossed his arms and scowled, "Fine then. I'm sorry I worried you. Geez."

"Alright then," Kagome replied tersely, crossing her arms and looking away.

At that moment Sayuri walked in, "Kagome-sama? Would you and your demon friend like some breakfast?"

"Oh! Thank you, Sayuri, that would be very nice!" Kagome replied with a smile.

"Okay! I'll bring you some then!" Sayuri closed the door and left.

"Hey, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah?"

"Where are we?"

Kagome looked startled, "You mean you don't remember?"

"I was kind of out of it, okay!" Inuyasha replied defensively.

Kagome sighed and explained the situation to him. Presently Sayuri returned, accompanied by Kazuki, both of whom were carrying trays of food.

"Here is breakfast!" Sayuri said brightly.

"Thanks!" Kagome said, looking at the trays and noticing little vases arranged with little flowers, "It looks delicious and the flowers are really pretty."

Sayuri blushed, "Thank you."

"Sayuri did that," Kazuki said, grinning, "that's why she's blushing. She gets embarrassed really easy."

Kazuki walked over to Inuyasha and sat down cross-legged. "Are you really a half-demon, Mister? Koume-sama says that's really rare."

"Um… yeah." Inuyasha said.

"So what were you and Kagome-sama yelling about? Sayuri says it's rude to ask, but I don't think…"

At that moment Kazuki was cut off by Sayuri, "Come on Kazuki, we should let them eat breakfast in peace, and we have chores to do!"

"But…"

"Let's go!" Sayuri dragged Kazuki out of the room by his arm, "Please enjoy your breakfast!" She added.

Kagome and Inuyasha look after them. "Well, they're sure energetic," Inuyasha said finally.

"Yeah," Kagome replied, "Anyway, let's eat, this looks delicious."

"Yeah, anyway we should leave after we finish eating," Inuyasha said, taking a sip of his tea.

"No, that would be rude," Kagome said, "Besides you're not recovered enough yet."

This lead to a debate over breakfast on whether or not they were leaving after breakfast. Kagome maintained that they stay and leave tomorrow morning, Inuyasha maintained that they leave immediately.

"Inuyasha, it just won't be possible to leave immediately, Koume was very insistent that we stay at least until tomorrow!"

"We don't have time to waste here!"

After breakfast the bickering hadn't subdued and the issue still hadn't been decided, but was interrupted by Koume come to see how her houseguests were doing.

"Hello, dears! Did you enjoy your breakfast?"

"Yes, thank you, it was very delicious," Kagome said. This led Koume to relate that it was an old family recipe, and then that her mother had always made it when there were guests, and other vaguely related topics.

Inuyasha interrupted, "Listen, Koume, thanks for the hospitality, but Kagome and I need to be on our way."

"Don't be silly! Of course you're going to stay the night! You can leave next morning if you're in a rush! I couldn't think of you not staying the night!" Koume twittered.

"Um," Inuyasha began, taken aback by the chatter.

"Then it's settled!" She said, launching into another burst of conversation.

Inuyasha and Kagome exchanged bemused looks.

"Kagome," Inuyasha muttered, "when you said we couldn't leave and that Koume was insistent, you meant she wouldn't let us leave, didn't you?"

"Yep."

**A/N: Does anyone know someone like Koume-sama? I feel like I drew a lot from personal acquaintances when drawing her character…**


	3. Reminiscing

Chapter Three: Reminiscing

Twilight found Kagome and Inuyasha still in Koume's care, or at least incapable of escaping it. Sayuri and Kazuki had treated them with silent sympathy throughout the day and were now playing some sort of children's game in the corner. They had just finished dinner and were listening or at least feigning interest as Koume related stories about the shrine where she had trained as a priestess. At least Kagome was feigning interest. Inuyasha was stretched out on his back, with his eyes closed.

"…I can remember all of them perfectly, even to this day. Actually, Kagome, you look a bit like one of them."

"Really?" Kagome replied dully. Having listened to her chatter throughout the entire day, she was paying little attention to her hostess and merely providing generic answers.

"Yes, she died young, poor Kikyo—"

The name acted as an electric current. Kagome started, eyes widening, and Inuyasha sat bolt upright.

"Kikyo!" Inuyasha exclaimed, "You knew Kikyo?"

"Yes, have you heard of her? She was always rather well known. Part of it of course is that she was guardian of the Shikon Jewel, but she was also well known because she was the eighth incarnation of Midoriko. She's the priestess that created the Shikon Jewel, you know. Funny, but after Kikyo I never heard of the ninth incarnation, the final one."

"Kikyo was an incarnation of Midoriko?" Kagome asked faintly.

"Yes, well I suppose you wouldn't know about that," Koume replied, not seeming to realize that her audience was suddenly paying attention to her, "Midoriko was the first priestess in a cycle of nine incarnations. She had the power of intense purification, she could purify demons. She is the one that made the Shikon jewel in her final battle. The second priestess in the cycle, I've forgotten her name, could create incredibly strong spirit barriers, the third had amazing healing abilities, her name was…"

Koume went on to describe each of the priestesses and their abilities, as Inuyasha and Kagome listened with fascination.

"…The eighth priestess was Kikyo, she could shoot sacred arrows. If you've heard about her I suppose you know about those. Anyway the ninth priestess was supposed to have some sort of control over time. I haven't heard of her yet so perhaps she hasn't yet been born. Anyway the powers of the eight priestesses before her are supposed to gather themselves within this ninth priestess, along with her ability to affect time."

_Am I the ninth priestess she is talking about?_ Kagome wondered,_ There is no question that I'm Kikyo's incarnation, but were there really incarnations before us?_

"Anyway then there was the whole trouble with the Shikon Jewel and all the trouble it was causing. The idea was to wait for the ninth incarnation. She would have Midoriko's purification powers and would be able to purify and guard the Shikon Jewel. Kikyo didn't think we should wait for the ninth priestess. People were getting hurt and Kikyo hated that. She loved humans and hated demons with a passion. Being an incarnation I suppose she felt some sort of responsibility for all the trouble.

"She came up with the idea of channeling the unborn spirit of the ninth incarnation. As the eighth incarnation she would be able to control a fraction of the ninth priestess's power. At least enough to purify the jewel. In order to obtain this power she had to make a deal with a demon. Much as she hated demons, I'm sure she hated this, but she loved humans more, you know. I'm still not sure what she gave up to obtain that power, but she became much colder afterwards. I think at some point she came to resent the responsibility. She came to resent the ninth priestess as well, for several reasons.

"You see, she fell in love with a half demon. The trouble was that it wasn't her love, it was the love of the ninth priestess. It seems that this half-demon was the soulmate of the ninth priestess, and as Kikyo was channeling her spirit and her power she was also channeling some of her sentiments. For Kikyo this was quite a struggle, passionately as she despised all demons, but she couldn't ignore the emotions of the ninth priestess that she was feeling. The half-demon loved her as well; I suppose it was because she was channeling the ninth priestess. Kikyo grew jealous of the ninth priestess, of her power and of her love.

"You know, at one point she planned to make the half-demon human and steal the ninth priestess's power completely. She couldn't have been thinking clearly. The Kikyo I knew would never have been so foolish, but that deal she made with that demon… whatever she gave up, combined with channeling the spirit of the ninth priestess, I think she lost herself doing that. Such as shame really, she was a brilliant priestess.

"At any rate somehow the half-demon and Kikyo ended up betraying each other. It was bound to happen, love between them was never meant to be. Kikyo sustained a fatal wound; with the last of her energy she shot an arrow at the half demon. They say it was meant to be fatal but that the unborn spirit of the ninth priestess intervened and changed it into a sealing spell. Kikyo instructed that the Shikon Jewel be burned with her body. She put a curse on the power of the ninth priestess, so that the power would remain latent within the ninth priestess. She wouldn't even realize she had spiritual power until something triggered it. That is how poor Kikyo died. Tragic isn't it?"

"Koume," Inuyasha said quietly, his face in shadows and unreadable, "what would happen if Kikyo… if Kikyo was resurrected during the time of the ninth priestess?"

"Well, that is highly unlikely, but I imagine that Kikyo would keep hold of the powers of the ninth priestess, making it incredibly difficult for her to use any of her powers besides her own unique one. You know, the one involving time. I never quite understood that one. Anyway Kikyo can only use a fraction of the ninth priestess's power and if she didn't allow the ninth priestess full control of her power than neither of them would be able to use it fully."

The shock broke and Kagome was able to think again, barely. _Kikyo stole my… Inuyasha is my… I don't know what to think! Can this be true? It is all so confusing!_

Koume began speaking again, but it wasn't about Kikyo so neither Inuyasha nor Kagome heard her. Inuyasha got up and walked towards the door, his face still in shadows.

"Inuyasha? Where are you going, dear?" Koume asked, interrupting Kagome's frazzled thoughts. Inuyasha didn't say anything, just walked outside.

Kagome came to enough to make an excuse for him. "Oh, he just needs some fresh air! Don't worry about him!" she said, smiling and waving her hands.

_However strange and confusing this must be for me to hear, it must be even more so for Inuyasha._ Kagome thought, looking at the doorway he had disappeared through._ He must be hurting right now. Should I go after him? Or would it be better to leave him alone? I don't know what to do!_

Koume, who insisted that Kagome stay inside as it was cold out and that she have a cup of tea, made her decision for her.


	4. Two Priestesses

**A/N: Hmm… the title says 'two priestesses.' Kagome is one… who is the other?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or anything copyrighted by someone else. The story idea and whatnot is mine. :P **

Chapter Four: Two Priestesses

Inuyasha walked through the woods until he was some distance away from the house and sat down, his back resting against the trunk of a tree. His thoughts were tortured and confused.

Movement in the sky caught his attention. A pale serpent-like creature slithered through the sky, clutching an orb of white light.

_Kikyo_, he thought, following after the soul-collector as though in a trance. It lead him to a tiny clearing, in which stood Kikyo, in the red and white garb of a priestess, long ebony hair tied back, arms stretched out, absorbing the souls being brought to her.

"I know you are there, Inuyasha," she said snidely, without turning around.

"Kikyo," Inuyasha breathed, coming into the clearing. Though the night was dark, the clearing was well lit by the ghostly light of the souls.

"What do you want?" she asked him harshly, turning around to glare at him as he approached her.

"I met a priestess named Koume," Inuyasha said, standing in front of Kikyo so that there was scarcely any space between them.

"I remember her. She was quite the gossip. I suppose old age has worsened that quality," Kikyo smirked.

"She does talk a lot," Inuyasha replied. Hope had risen in his heart when Kikyo had called Koume a gossip. Perhaps she had not spoken the truth. Of course she hadn't. She couldn't have been speaking the truth.

"Are you thinking of something specific?" Kikyo asked, still smirking.

Inuyasha hesitated, "Not really," he replied, evasively.

"Perhaps she told you that I was the eighth incarnation of Midoriko?"

Inuyasha looked away, "Yes."

"That I, to protect the Shikon Jewel, made a deal with a demon? That I channeled the spirit of the ninth priestess?"

Inuyasha's eyes widened, "It's… what she said was…?"

"Of course it's true!" Kikyo's smirk disappeared and her expression grew angry a moment, then she laughed, "does this surprise you? Does it surprise you that I never felt any real affection for you?"

"Kikyo!" Inuyasha blurted, impulsively gripping her shoulders with both hands.

"Let go of me!" Kikyo said angrily, pushing him back with both hands. Still weak from the poison, he fell onto his back. Kikyo glared down at him, seething, as he sat up, gazing up at her, eyes full of hurt.

"When Tsubaki put a curse on me, that I should die young if I were to fall in love, I laughed at her. I thought that was impossible for me. I gave up love for the power to protect the Shikon Jewel. The demon gave me what I desired and I would never love again. It was as it should be. I would fulfill my duty as a priestess and I had no regrets," Kikyo raved, "but then you came! You came with your love and hers! And together you destroyed me! The ninth priestess, Kagome, and a half demon!"

Kikyo paused to glare at Inuyasha, "It is still my duty to protect the Shikon Jewel, and I will. I should never have allowed myself to be so distracted fifty years ago. I will destroy Naraku, and afterwards I will kill Kagome and drag you to Hell!"

"Kikyo…" Inuyasha whispered, his golden eyes wide.

The pale soul-collectors wrapped themselves around Kikyo and she rose into the air. "You really are pathetic, Inuyasha," she sneered as she disappeared into the night.

"Kikyo!" Inuyasha desperately yelled her name after her.

And then she was gone. Kikyo was gone, it was dark, Inuyasha's shoulder throbbed dully, and his heart was in agony.

Inuyasha sat, hugging his knees against his chest, with the darkness and the pain.

"Inuyasha?" a voice called from the woods, "Inuyasha? Where are you?"

_Kagome_, he thought dully.

Kagome appeared out of the woods, silhouetted by the moonlight. "Inuyasha!" she called, seeing him and starting forward quickly, then stopping, seeing his distress, and continuing towards him more slowly. She sat down next to him quietly.

"You saw Kikyo didn't you?" She asked quietly. Inuyasha nodded. Kagome didn't ask what she said. She knew from his countenance what Kikyo must have said.

Hesitantly, she leaned over and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. She whispered to him, her voice sweet and sincere, "I'm sorry, Inuyasha. I'm sorry that I can never help, that I only cause more trouble, and that I'm never of any use. I'm so sorry, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha raised his head and looked at her. They held each other's gaze for a moment that seemed an eternity. "Don't be stupid, Kagome," Inuyasha said softly.

Just as hesitantly, he circled his arms around her waist, and gently rested his head on her shoulder. She laid her head on top of his. Shimmering ebony hair mingled with shining silver. It felt right.

_Being with Kagome has always felt so natural, I never noticed_, he realized. _We fight all the time, but I've never felt uncomfortable or hurt because of her. I'm comfortable with her. She's always accepted me as I am._

"Kagome?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

"What for?" Kagome asked, confused.

"I don't know exactly. Just for being here I guess."

"I will always be here for you, Inuyasha," she replied simply.

His arms tightened around her waist; he closed his eyes and breathed in her scent. So like Kikyo and so unlike Kikyo. Or was it that Kikyo was like Kagome? Had that always been it?

_Everything is so confusing, but whatever else, it will all be okay, so long as Kagome is here. So long as we are together_, Inuyasha thought. They sat together, surrounded by the woods, with the sky and the stars and the moonlight.

**A/N: And there it is. Okay, I originally said that there would only be four chapters and I still feel like this would be an okay spot to end. HOWEVER, I could also add on more chapters… I think it would probably be three. Let me know if you want more chapters.**

**Also, if Kikyo seemed like she was a bit too dark… remember how disoriented she was when she first revived. We're in that earlier time frame. Also consider the new aspects of her past I invented. If I were to do the extra chapters, we would get to know her better.**

**Thank you for reading and please review! It would bring me boundless joy.**


End file.
